Judom Lankars
Judom Lankars is a former adventurer that was well known as the "Impact King". He served as the guild master. Personality Judom is liked and respected by influencial people from all three major races. He is not only very powerful but very kind and fair-minded. Though he is a bit of a muscle-brain he seems to be gifted more wisdom and common sense that anyone else in a leadership role in Victorias. He is cautious about other races but feels not hatred for them and genuinely wishes for peace with them. He is known to have friends among the Ganranth and he and Aquinas have great respect for each other, in spite of nearly killing each other at one point. Aquinas told the young demon lord that Judom was the kind of leader she should aim to emulate. When the kingdom fell into chaos, Judom was the only person they could turn to to lead them. As was the only person with enough wisdom and integrity to rebuild the kingdom. He found the system so corrupt though that he found it necessary to sate from scratch and was not given enough time to succeed. Appearance He wears a splendid white beard, but is only in his late 40s. His shortly trimmed white hair has other reasons than from old age. His gentle expression gives off an aura that put even children at ease. But his abnormal figure becomes obvious when standing. The height of his body is over two meters and his trained arms look as hard and robust as steel. His whole body is so muscular that you would think his clothes would rip on the slightest movement. History The reason Judom became the guild master was because the guild master could give commands with the same authority as the king in emergencies. When he was an adventurer, he always wondered why the continent kept waging war. Every day he prayed that someone would bring peace to the world. Salvation by faith, so to speak. But the dispute between races escalated and spread to his country too. Of course he took up arms because there were things he wanted to protect. At the time, the current guild master went far away. He abandoned the country. Abusing his authority as a guild master, he escaped for his own good. Due to that, the command chain of the adventurer broke down and many lives that could have been saved were lost. The king had appointed that guild master. So Judom desperately grew stronger and aimed to be the guild master. Then, he asked the King for authorities to command during emergencies. And thus the guild master became another king for the county. He aimed for the one and only position that could correct the King’s mistakes. That was the best he could do as an adventurer. Years later, Evila’s new demon lord sent a peace treaty. The top brass didn’t respond to it thinking it was a trick, they then swept it under the rug. Judom believed that when a King changes, so does the policies. He advised the king that there were other things to do before summoning Heroes. Nevertheless, the King ignored his advice and called strangers from another world. Sacrificing two of his daughters, leaving one barely alive. Plot After the disastrous events of the war and the disappearance of the King, Judom was appointed by the queen as a substitute king. He was the only person who might be capable of uniting and leading them. But due to the ensuing chaos and fierce opposition by the noble class, he never got the chance. The Matar Deus easily took over in Victorias and Judom was suddenly a fugitive. Relationships Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - Judom's best friend since childhood who eventually became king of Victorias. He attempted to guide his friend on the right path after becoming guild master but his wise counsel was totally ignored. He failed to see the depth of Rudolph's madness until be betrayed and tried to assassinate the demon lord at the peace conference. Unable to save his old friend, he tried to lead Victorias in his place but never got the chance. To his credit, during the fall of the Kingdom he tried to rescue his friend's family before making his escape. Vale Kimble - A captain of the Victorias army who has admired Judom for his whole career. In his youth he wanted to be his student but failed to get his acceptance. He tried to recruit Judom to train the heroes. But Judom did not trust the judgment of those people, given how they were following the king so blindly. His wise words were able to shake Vale's blind faith in the king and the heroes, but not for very long. After the war and the chaos that followed, it was Vale who suggested to the queen that Judom would be the ideal person to lead them. Teckil Shizaa - A member of the Cruel who passed himself off as a famous artist who doing spy work in Victorias. Judom was one of the few to know his true identity but they generally did nothing to interfere with each other's business. It was Teckil was was able to warn Judom's friends so they they could be rescued from the king's trap laid at the peace conference. Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix - The top rank of the cruel who is considered the strongest Evila. They first battled each other many years ago while Aquinas was still working for Avoros and Judom was nearly killed at that point. But they have since come to admire and respect each other as equals. They met again at the conference and seemed to share the same opinions about the situation. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The young demon lord, who Judom met once when she was just a young child. Seeing her again, he couldn't help but view her like a parent, impressed by her growth and eager to see her mature as a leader. He admired her dream of world peace, but like everyone else recognized she was still too naive and immature as a diplomat to change the world. He fiercely opposed his own friend when he betrayed her and tried to save her life when she was gravely wounded. Eveam has great respect for him and worried for his safety after Victorias fell. Kiria - Eveam's former aide who betrayed her, he no doubt harbors deep resentment towards her. Not only for that, but for transforming his old friend into a monster and preventing him from doing anything to stop the massacre that followed. Hiiro Okamura - Judom knew of Hiiro by reputation long before they met. He heard the story of how he refused to aid the king after being forcefully summoned. He felt his judgment was far more worthy of respect that that of the gullible heroes. They met briefly at the conference when Hiiro saved Eveam's life. Maris van Strauss Arclaim - The queen and wife of Judom's best friend. After the disastrous events surrounding her husband and the war, Maris lacked to fortitude to make any decisions (as did her daughter Lilith). She thus appointed Judom to take the husband's place, as he was the only person who might be able to unite and lead the country during it's current crisis. It was a shocking and controversial decision, particularly among the noble class. But after seeing the depth of the corruption among the noble class, Judom knew none of them could be trusted to lead Farah van Strauss Arclaim- The second daughter of Rudolph who was in a coma for a year following her failed attempt to summon the heroes. She was the only member of Rudolph's family that he manged to rescue when the kingdom fell. To his great surprise and delight she managed to recover from her coma, which no one had any hope would ever happen. He made sure that she was carefully nursed back to health. Despite hearing about the horrible events of the past year, she found the courage to face them and remain strong, which greatly impressed him. Alicia - The woman who came to the rescue of Judom and Farah when they were fleeing the castle. She introduced herself as "Marquis Bluenote" the famous and mysterious author. She had rare power of clairvoyance and gave them sound advice for the future. She wisely counseled him against trying to re-take the kingdom with only his band of adventurers. Instead, she told him to to seek the help of more powerful people. Tendok - A famous elderly doctor who is a retired SSS-Rank adventurer like himself. The two of them are old friends and Tendok is the one who he trusted to nurse Farah back to help during her recovery. Abilities In his prime, Judom was a rank SSS adventurer that could rival Evila's elite force, Cruel. But now his strength and power have decreased to a rank SS. As a guild master, Judom could give commands with the same authority as the king in emergencies. However he is still very strong, able to damage someone when he casually slapped them on the back.Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humas Category:Fire Attributes Category:Wind Attributes Category:Lightning Attributes